Elements Uncontrolled
by natsumi456
Summary: What has brought Darra and her companions to Beacon Hills is something supernaturally unknown, not even Deaton has a clue. Derek/OC for now. Rated T just in case.
1. Update

Hi everyone! So, this is for those who had followed my story so long ago. I'm doing a complete remake of my story (I know I didn't even finish it). So over the next few weeks you'll notice a few more updates from me, and most of them will be the redone chapters I've published and new chapters.

I hope to better keep up this time! I also hope I will gain more followers and more reviews. I also ask for you all to be a bit patient with me, as I haven't written fanfiction in a while, and I do have work and school a lot. The most I can promise is that I'll be more active from now on, and if I do end up being a little bit late on posting I will do my best to let you guys know.

So thank you again for those who've read the story before, and those who are just joining!

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Introduction

Alright, so this story is going to take place after season 3. Season 4 is a no go here, so whatever you've seen of the new season will not apply here. So Allison is dead in my story, Isaac is gone, along with Ethan and Chris (for now). There will be a lot of new characters, my own, as the story will revolve around their plot (in a way).

Just letting you know that the new characters are completely my own, in fact they have their own story that I'm writing currently, and hope to get it published when I'm older, worked on it more, and more experienced. So you must bear with me here!

Another reminder, I don't know all the facts of Teen Wolf, so if you could kindly correct me when I'm wrong that would be awesome!

For now this story is a Derek/OC fic, but I might change it later, so the romancing won't come till way later!

Oh! And right now would be a good time for a Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

Anonymous POV

I closed up the shop for the night, watching as my final customer made his way through the dimly lit parking lot and took off for the city. I let myself relax when the lights disappeared, and turned back to my store.

Sorting through the shelves I couldn't help but wonder why I had even set a bookstore up in this small town of Beacon Hills, especially a small one at that. I didn't even have a coffee machine, or hot water to serve tea; so it made sense that the next door Donut shop usually got my customers after they visited my shop.

And with all of the weird stuff that had been occurring in the past couple of years, business has been scarce. Even some of my usuals had stopped coming by. If my sells didn't start picking up then I would be in trouble.

Finishing up the last shelf, I dimmed the lights and headed for the door. Closing was a quick process; clean the store, dim the lights, lock up shop, then head home. Simple.

Once I locked up the shop I let the chilled night air nip at my skin, pulling my coat in tighter and watching the shadows of the parking lot with a close eye; with everything that had been going on lately in town the last couple of years nobody could blame me if I was being paranoid and cautious.

I walked at a fast pace to my car, the one that was actually situated under the only light that still had a bulb working. I started to feel my hair stand up and shivers run down my spine.

"Having a good night Miss Carlton?" something hissed in my ear, dark and ominous. I jumped, startled. I turned around quickly, only to be met with darkness. I was right though, I know I had heard something.

I'd been known to hear a few things when I was in a situation of constant paranoia, but I knew for sure that I had heard a voice, and the goosebumps traveling up my arms were proof.

"I know you're there, why don't you come out?" I got out in a steady breath; although underneath I wanted to stutter and whimper. I tried to stand up straight, make myself look confident, confidence that I didn't feel.

"Oh, you're a brave one huh?" I turned around again, facing a large figure that stood between me and my car.

I slowly walked forward, alerts going off in my head that I should be running and calling for help, not facing it head on.

"I am. Who are you?" great, good time to be asking questions isn't it?

"Ah, so little Vanessa is finally feeling brave enough to face her demons" the voice chuckled. I stopped abruptly, staring at the figure in horror. No one knew. It had all been erased, they had said so.

"You're lying. I have no demons. Whoever you think I am, you've got the wrong person" I insisted, hoping to everything holy in this world that the man, thing, or whatever this person was didn't hear the fear in my voice.

"Tisk tisk, you shouldn't be lying little Vanessa, isn't that what got you into this first place" it paused, taking a step towards me, "besides, I mean you know harm. I just want you to deliver a message" a message looked like the last thing he wanted to give me.

I muffled a scream behind my hand as I was finally able to get a good look at the figure.

The thing, the creature, was tall and with a grey body, its slim body was almost bone like, and I could swear that its ribs were protruding from its body. Its legs were long, leading to feet that were separated into three toes and were webbed together with claws at the tips. The hands were similar to the feet, webbed and tipped with claws. Its arms were especially bone-like, its clawed hands reaching down to its knees; or what I assumed was its knees as it's body was distorted in such a way that I couldn't see its hips or knees, or any joints really. Its head was long and oddly shaped with a large forehead and a small mouth that gutted in. On its head was a mop of black hair that looked hay-like and reminded me of a combination of sludge and tar, going down to what I suppose was its shoulders. The creepiest part was, as much as I could tell from the reflection of my window, it had no mouth.

I knew now, with no doubt, that I was reeking with fear. I knew I should've just ran to the car the minute my hair had stood up, I knew I have parked closer to the store, and I knew that moving to Beacon Hills was a bad idea.

There wasn't much I could do. I could try to run around him, but I doubt that would be successful. I could try calling out for help, but the donut shop had been closed for hours and the antique store was closed today, I was the only one around and town was ten minutes down the road.

"I'll do what you want" I dared to look the creature in it's sleek red eyes. I knew I smelled of fear, but I wouldn't let it see me tremble with it.

"Smart girl" it's small mouth lifted up into a terrible grin, one that made more shivers run through my body.

***Time Break***

The door shut behind me quietly, forgetting to lock the door as I softly made my way to the kitchen. I dropped my purse ceremoniously on the pale white countertops as my shaking hands reached for the black phone that was connected to the beige walls. My fingers numbly punched in the numbers that barely few knew, and I almost struck the end tone as the click went off in my ear, signaling that someone had picked up; even though I had deeply wished they hadn't.

"Hello?" a rough baritone voice questioned on the other line. I held my breath, hoping the words would come tumbling off of my lips smoothly and without a sign of worry.

"Eachan, I have a message for you. The seal has been broken"

**End Scene**

Woohoo! So that was fun. I so did not spend the last few hours writing that at all. So, I hoped some of you liked it, criticism is welcomed, but try not to be too harsh as I'm trying to get back into the fanfiction writing way (Since I haven't written in quite a while)

Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully in the next couple of days. Leave your thoughts in the comments please!

Also, if you would like me to write a bit of a description of my characters before uploading the characters I will, just let me know.

So thanks for reading! Really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 1: Coming to Town

So no questions so far, so I'm just going to continue on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters

I do want to remind you that the characters mentioned that aren't part of the Teen Wolf cast are mine, as they pertain to an actual book I am beginning to write.

P.S. one of my characters name is Aidan, and I didn't feel like changing his name for this fanfic, so I'm reminding you that Teen Wolf Aidan has (SPOILERS) died and his brother Ethan has left town.

So with that enjoy.

Chapter 1: Coming to Town

Darra's POV

"So why are we in this small town again? I was looking forward to seeing some babes on the beach" aggravating was the only word I could think of to properly describe the voice that spoke. I controlled the urge to roll my eyes and flip him off; a leader should always keep focus and practice patience with his/her team.

"Once more, and this is the last time I going to say this Aidan, Eachan sent us here to check the mysterious sighting that had been called in" something big in our community. When someone called in, a number Eachan doesn't give out to just anyone, it was serious.

I failed to keep the contented sigh from leaving my lips as we finally, after a sixteen hour car ride, pulled into the small dingy parking lot. Directly ahead of the car was our destination: On the Edge Books. It was small, but in a way I could see why someone would want to come to small bookstore like this one; it had a slightly homey feel to it; if the whole lot itself didn't just scream murder waiting to happen.

"Don't worry Sis, I got this. I'll make sure Aidan doesn't sell us out like last time" this time I snorted as Cian cuffed Aidan across the head, leading the angry hothead to growl obscenities and jumbled around with his seatbelt to try to reach my brother for payback.

"If you don't quite it I'm going to make sure neither of you speak a single word ever again. Ever" Drysi hissed, pushing the two boys she'd been seated in between apart. "I'm sure even Eachan would agree with me" I pushed my hand out, signaling for Drysi to stop; her eyes were starting to darken to black and I just wasn't in the mood to calm her down today.

"If you'll all calm down, I'm sure our client is in a hurry to meet us and get this over with already. We have a lot to do today and we're a bit short on time-" the lavender eyes in the passenger seat turned to look at the blonde mess of Cian, "because of someone." the car went silent at Riley's declaration.

Both Drysi and Riley didn't speak much, but when they did it was usually about either calming down the group (Riley) or to add more fuel to the fire (Drysi). In some ways, I felt that Eachan had made a mistake when he made me leader, Riley had just as many attributes of a good leader as I did, and almost just as good of scores.

"Riley's right" I turned to face the group, taking my seat belt off with care as I made sure my eyes were steady as I took a few moments to look each of them in the eye, "get yourself together, Riley and I will head in first and when you guys are ready you are welcomed to join us" with that we got out of the car.

Even after we were halfway across the parking lot I could hear the bickering in the backseat of the car, the small car not being able to take their large movements as the car itself waved back and forth. I sighed to myself as I sent Riley a pleading look; I really didn't want to be here today.

Riley shook his head, but I could see the slight smile to his face; always the one to enjoy my misery. If I could I would've cuffed his head like Drysi did Cian's, but as a leader I wasn't supposed to resort to violence; in the group, that was Aidan's job.

We walked through the small door of the bookstore, and I couldn't help but feel at home. My own home was filled to the brim with books, even though I didn't have enough bookshelves to sport them. The smell of all and new pages filled the air and the beautiful aroma of coffee wafted through the store. I couldn't help but smile as I was surrounded by the books and made my way to the counter, where our shaken up customer was waving to us with a grim smile on her thin lips.

Miss Carlton, or Vanessa as she liked to be called, spoke in a small quivering voice "You guys must be.. Sent from Eachan right?" I sense the hopefulness surrounding her with her words. I beamed as I stepped forward, shaking hands with the woman who actually had the courage to call for our help; it definitely wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Indeed we are. You can call me Darra, and this here is my companion Riley. He will most likely be the one you want to talk to the most, he's usually the best at taking notes and doing all of the research" I took a moment to look back at the door; no sign of the rest of the group coming in just yet. I gave the woman a timid smile, embarrassed, "we have three more in the group, but I'm sure they'll join us later" I signalled for us to sit down on the chairs she had placed by a nearby table.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened Miss Carlton? Don't leave out any details" Riley's lavender eyes flashed white for a moment before turning back to it's original hue, as he pulled out a small notepad and pen from his back pocket.

If there was one thing, besides his cool and intellect, that we could count on Riley for it was that he always had a notebook and pen on him. He liked to write down details, said that while he had the skills to memorize everything said, writing it down made it so much easier to research.

"Well um-" her words were cut off as the door swung open to reveal a slightly aggravated Drysi and an equally burnt out Aidan and Cian; I was sure that Drysi had won the fight and had a shot at their egos. I'm sure their egos will be patched up once we get to the school and they were surrounded by giggling girls again.

"Nice of you to join us, why don't you sit down" I stared them down, letting them know I wasn't asking, but demanding, "she was just starting to retell the night" the boys huffed as they basically threw themselves into opposite seats, glaring at each other with topaz and red eyes. Drysi settled down next to me, her pale hand seeking out the cloth on my elbow to hang onto as she stared down at the store's dark wooden floor; obviously embarrassed about her behavior. I patted her head softly, giving her a kind smile as she looked up at me briefly with her darkened eyes before she turned back to the floor.

"Right well um-" she looked around, and I could feel that her mind was probably telling her to run, to just let it all go, but her body instead hunched over as she forced the words out, "there's not more to tell than what I already told Eachan. You guys have the report right? Well, that's all there really is to it" with that she got up and stood behind the counter; grabbing a worn out rag that seemed to be used too much and wiping down the already pristine top.

I stood up softly, looking at everyone to let them know to keep still, before stepping in front of the counter to catch her eyes. I knew my sapphire eyes were probably glowing by now as I spoke, an enchanted look in her eyes, "Vanessa, we're here to help you. If there is anything, anything at all, that might've slipped your mind that night we need to know" my words were soft spoken and I tried to ease her a kind smile; when all I really wanted to do was shake her and get this meeting over with.

"Well… he did say something about some boys. McCall I think. Hale maybe. That's it though, I swear" she rushed out in a single breath before diverting her eyes. I exhaled the breath I had been holding, giving her a grateful smile as I patted her shaking hand gently. I nodded my head at the group, watching as they gracefully, without a sound, left the shop.

"Thank you Vanessa, that will make this whole process a lot easier" I turned to follow the group, turning back one last time to glance at the distressed eyes of our client, "We'll be in touch. If you need us I left the card with Riley's phone number on it" and with that I left the shop.

While the shop had felt like a second home to me already, all I left with was a feeling of frustration and no new books. This wasn't going as well as I had hoped for, but we had a start.

"I felt something. I tried to dig further into her mind, to see if there was anything she was keeping, but I hit a wall… I think she knows more than she's letting on" Riley immediately reported as I approached the car; he was leaning against the side, Drysi and the boys huddled inside and peering out at us.

I scoffed, "Of course she is, you could feel her nerves rolling off into waves from miles away" I sighed, annoyed that we had been given another case like this, "Not much we can do though if you can't get that far into her mind. We'll just have to go on with what she gave us. Once we get settled down into the place Eachan set up for us start researching any males in the area with the last names McCall and Hale" I ordered, stepping into the car and waiting for Riley to get into the passenger seat again.

And again, we were heading down the empty road into the town of Beacon Hills.

**Time Skip**

Eachan usually had a small place set up for the teams when he sent them anywhere, luckily for us he was able to get once quickly in Beacon Hills. It was lucky that he had a contact in this small town, someone by the name of Deaton; I'm sure we'd be meeting with him sometime this week.

The house wasn't more than one floor, but was wide enough that I knew it had all of the equipment we needed. The movers trucked pulled out just as we arrived, and I was grateful that we would be able to get a head start on the information we'd just gotten.

We all walked inside quickly, watching to make sure no one in the neighborhood was watching us. "Why didn't Eachan just get us a place in the forest huh? In a neighborhood like this, how are we supposed to be inconspicuous" Aidan grumbled, slamming the door when entered behind all of us.

"For this mission we need to fit in" I turned to look at Aidan and Cian, one who looked sullen and one who looked excited. "Starting with that fact that we are currently enrolled at Beacon Hills High School starting tomorrow-" Aidan and Drysi groaned while Cian whooped; Riley looked indifferent. "Don't start with me, even I have to go. If I'm not complaining, neither will you" I glared at Aidan, him being the one I most worried about.

"Whatever" Aidan huffed as he walked down the hallway, probably looking for the room Eachan had set up for him. I knew he had found when in the next few moments the sound of him pounding on a punching bag was echoing throughout the house. It felt a little bit like home with that; something Aidan regularly did at home.

"Ok, Riley and Drysi, get to work on researching the names McCall and Hale, found out anything you can on him" I looked at Cian, my brother, "You start researching the faculty at the school, maybe figure out who the popular kids are at the school, we'll need to know some of them to get into any parties we might have to go" I almost groaned at this, I hated parties; especially high school parties.

Cian grinned, his white teeth blinding. With his bright blonde hair and topaz eyes, Cian was definitely the sun of the group, always radiating warmth and energy into the missions. He saluted me, running down the hall yelling back, "Sir yes sir" before he disappeared behind a door.

Drysi nodded, her black eyes back to their usual gray, before walking softly down to a room farther into the house, curse words mumbled under her breath. Riley stayed, his lavender eyes staring into mine before speaking, "Darra, I thought I should let you know-"

Knock.

My eyes widened as I turned to look at the door. It definitely wasn't the movers, and I doubt that we had warranted a visit from Eachan already, so who was at the door? Different scenarios ran through my head, and I struggled for a moment to keep my composure. The only thing keeping me sane were the words that Eachan had said to me before assigning me as leader, "a leader is always calm, for he/she is there to lead the others. A leader is always looked up to for the first move, if you're calm they will be calm, if you panic they will panic. You must be calm, your duties ask for it, and your team deserves it." With that I was calm.

"-someone is here" Riley trailed off, finishing the sentence he had previously started. I signaled for him to leave; I could take care of this, Riley needed to get started on the assignment.

Another knock on the door and Riley was halfway down the hallways. I breathed in deeply before breathing out softly, calming myself again before straightening my shirt and swinging the door open.

I smiled politely at what seemed to be a police chief and a hyperactive teen that couldn't seem to stop fidgeting; also who seemed to look at anywhere but at me. The police chief smiled politely, pushing his son forward, who tripped and rubbed his head sheepishly as he finally looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Stilinski. This is my son Stiles, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" he paused, before beaming at me, "We're your neighbors."

Eachan would get us a house right next to the sheriff of the town.

Crap.

**End Chapter**

Ok, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I put in a lot of work into it, and I hope it didn't feel too rushed. Please let me know what you think!

Also, as a side note, if you would like a description of my characters before I post the next chapter, just let me know and I will gladly do so (I do love my characters after all).

Anyways, I can't wait to work on the next chapter and hopefully I can get it up by tomorrow or Wednesday, but please be patient with me.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 2: Oh Crap

So, no reviews (at all), have asked for the descriptions of my characters, so I'll just be carrying on!

While writing this chapter I've decided to also make it a Stiles/OC story; however I will not be adding that to the description until much later in the story, it will still remain a Derek/OC story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Wolf characters, only my own.

P.S. If I get anything wrong (like a character who is mentioned in here isn't supposed to be). Keep in mind, I am skipping the season's plot after season 3, so there will be no mention of the Benefactor. There might be a few jabs later about when Derek was turned into his younger age, but that will be coming later.

With that, enjoy!

Darra's POV

Crap.

My mind scrambled to come up with a cover as I beamed at the sheriff and his son. Both looked a little bit awkward, shifting around on our front porch until I realized I had never invited them inside.

"Come in, come in. Silly me. Sorry, I can be so scattered sometimes" way to sound like an old woman Darra, way to go. Hopefully neither Aidan or Cian had heard what I had said, I'd never hear the end of it for the rest of the case.

"Oh it's no worries, my son here is the master of scatter brained" he joked, winking at his whining teenage son. In a way, this was a good thing for us.

Most likely Stiles went to the high school, so we would already have an in and an assured tour guide. Downside, we'd have to watch our backs carefully to make sure that whatever we do doesn't lead back to us; that wouldn't make Eachan very happy.

They walked into our tiny little home, looking around the small space and humming with approval before Stiles dashed off to the living room; where Cian had moved to and was currently playing a video game on our new large screen TV; I swear Eachan just spoils my little brother to no end.

"So just moved here huh? Where are your parents" the sheriff enquired. Crap. I was the oldest one here and I had just barely turned eighteen in the past month. I don't think Eachan thought this through when he purchased the house; but we were never to question Eachan, never.

"Ah, he's not coming in for a couple of more days-" I leaned in, softly whispering into the sheriff's ear, "our mother's dead, so please make sure not to ask anymore questions about parental figures" a lie, sort of.

My and Cian's parents had died long ago, leaving Eachan to take us in when I was eight and Cian six. We were never hurt too much by it, or at least I wasn't, we didn't hold onto that many images of them. If it weren't for the pictures Eachan had provided for us, I wouldn't even know what my mother had looked like before she had died.

"Likewise" there was a tint of sadness to the sheriff's eyes, so much so that I couldn't help but to pat his back in sympathy and lead him into the living room to join the young boys.

"Ha! Take that you Draugr! No match for my blade" Cian shouted at the screen, Stiles joining in; even though he wasn't even playing the game. I almost slammed the palm of my hand against my head, almost. Now was not the time to break character.

"So, would you like to join us for pizza? It should be here soon" I asked politely, eager to get more information out of the family; although I hoped they weren't too far into the mess, they were nice.

"Gladly" he smiled, glee covering up his once somber face.

"No pizza for dad!" Stiles yelled, not looking away from the screen.

"Stilessss" the sheriff, let me repeat that, the sheriff whined. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Maybe the mission wasn't going to be so bad.

Time Skip

I regret ever thinking of taking up this case. The teens were rude and obnoxious, I'd been runned into three times already and we've only been on the campus for five minutes; not to mention none of them even bothered to apologize. As Eachan would say, Humans.

Humans weren't very well trusted in our group. We looked like humans, probably smelled like them too, but our oddly colored eyes and abnormal abilities scared off any of the humans who were close to trusting us, and it never ended well on either of our ends. It was fine though, humans were rude and we didn't need many of them in our life; but I'm sure we'll make an exception for the sheriff and Stiles, I had become protective of them ever since they'd left our home the other night.

"Oh wow, look at the legs on that one" Cian whistled, ogling all of the human girls that were giggling at our boys. I rolled my eyes, snickering when Drysi slapped Cian across the head. Grumbling, Cian kept looking at all of the girls, Aidan following his lead.

While most of us had our reservations about humans, Cian and Aidan just didn't care. They said with humans they didn't have as much expectations, that it was just for fun and it never caused any harm; tell that to the crying girls who always asked my brother and 'cousin' didn't like them anymore.

"Darra!" Stiles ran up, his dimpled smile beaming as he pulled me into a hug. We had soon realized after inviting the Stilinski family into our home that they were a touchy feely family; we were not. It made Stiles happy though, and I would kill to keep that smile on his face; he reminded me so much of the innocence that Cian used to have before joining the program.

He turned to the others after letting me go, motioning for them to give him a hug as well; pulling a groan from Aidan and Drysi, eagerness from Cian, and silent obedience from Riley. "I see you guys made it here safely! Need some help getting to the office?" he asked, finally letting go of Riley.

I smiled, "Why yes indeed we do, if you would please sir" I mocked kneeled, looking up from my pose to grin at the blushing Stiles; I had found that it was fun to tease the boy. The smile slid off my face for a moment as I realized that there were two people seemingly waiting for Stiles, a boy and a girl. They were watching us wearily and with caution, although I think if Stiles hadn't already showered us with kindness then we would be getting a lot more than cautionary looks. Befriending Stiles did come with it's advantages; besides how amusing he was.

"Who's that Stiles? It looks like they're waiting for you" I quarried, smiling shyly at the two and waving; they cautiously waved back with strained smiles. "If you are needed, I'm sure we can find the place ourselves" I offered. No need to be an inconvenience.

He turned to look behind him rapidly before turning back to us with a grin, "Oh, that's just Scott and Kira. Scott's my best friend and Kira is his girlfriend (I think they are together at this point?)" he shooed them away, loudly. "They'll be fine" he grinned at me before taking my hand and leading me through the throng of students.

I inwardly smirked, finding myself amused at the silent battle we had with his small group of friends. It made me happy that already Stiles thought so highly of us.

Our walk was stopped suddenly when Drysi's small hands grabbed a hold of Stiles' wrist, cautiously looking up at the boy she had grown fond of as well. She had been quiet, more quiet than usual, since Stiles had come around. Even now I could see that she was having an internal battle, emotions warring on her face.

"Stiles… it's ok you know… we don't want to take you away from your friends" she whispered lightly. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from there. I stared at my best friend, the only girl who understood my internal battles and my struggles, the girl who always blindly followed orders but was deadly when needed to be. She never cared about what other's thought, or what they might needed; unless they were from our little family.

The fact that Stiles had not only wormed his way into my heart, Cian's, but also Drysi's? That was surprising, and alarming at the same time. I didn't know what to take of this, but I nodded my head at Riley; mentally letting him know to take notes of our odd behaviors. Eachan would want to know about this in the next report, I was sure of it.

Stiles just grinned some more, and I started to wonder if his cheeks were going to start hurting. "No worries Drysi, I'm lucky to be your guide" his hand took Drysi's instead of mine, and starting pulling the stuttering girl through the crowd while we trailed along. I hummed to myself, studying the students for any abnormalities or any sign of the supernatural. I could definitely feel something in the air, there were creatures here.

"That Scott guy? And what was her name… Kira? They're supernatural, for sure" Riley whispered to me, jotting down notes on his little notepad. I could tell he was having the time of his life; none of us had ever really been able to be in the school environment, or at least not like this.

"Well it's a good thing we're friends with Stiles then, isn't it" having an in with the supernatural of the town would definitely give us an advantage and someone to start with.

"Their names come up the most after an incident. Most of the time the newspapers don't mention any names when strange things happen, and the police reports used to write down names until about a year ago (let's say that this is when Sheriff Stilinski finds out about the supernatural.

"Whose name comes up the most" we had narrow down the list. Looking down at the pad that he passed to me, there were at least nine names on it:

Scott McCall

Lydia Martin

Kira Yukimura

Malia Tata

Kate Argent

Braedan

Peter Hale

Derek Hale

Jordan Parrish

Stiles Stilinski

"Scott's name pops up the most, along with Stiles and Derek" Crap, now we really had to pull Stiles into this mess. We just wanted to use him to get in with the people, not actually be included in the mess.

Why me.

"Ok, well we'll have to keep constant watch of Stiles, who is clearly human, and take a look into the life of Scott McCall" I stated, handing the pad back; which he greedily took in an instant.

Eachan was right, high school was drama.

End Chapter

Ok, so sorry for how short this chapter is, but I have a reason for that! The next chapter I'm thinking of maybe starting it off with Scott's POV or Stiles' POV, but I'm still debating about it. If I do do either of their POVs, I don't think I'll be making it very long because I'm trying to focus more on my characters.

I promise I will have the next chapter up soon though, I'm thinking maybe by the end of Friday; maybe.

I also wanted to take this moment to mention that I'm very grateful for those who are reading my story, while writing this I have the opportunity to get more in tune with my characters; they seem to be coming to life before my eyes. So for that, I am grateful.

Please be patient! I will get the next chapter up soon, I will promise that (and keep to it). Thanks for sticking around!

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 3: Aw Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters

I do want to remind you that the characters mentioned that aren't part of the Teen Wolf cast are mine, as they pertain to an actual book I am beginning to write.

Chapter 3: Aw Drama

Third Person POV

"Who are they" Scott demanded, eyes glowing and growling in Stiles' face. Stiles made an ugly face before pushing Scott back.

"Chill man, they're cool. They're my new neighbors so I thought I'd show them around" he turned to look behind them, making sure no one was watching, "Not everyone new to town is supernatural you know" he countered.

"So far that hasn't been proven false" Scott growled. Kira just stood off to the side, looking back and forth as Scott and Stiles went at each other. She didn't see anything wrong or unusual about them, they seemed pretty normal; confident but normal.

"Scott, I think Stiles is right. I'm not getting anything off of them" she said softly, stroking his arm to try to calm him down. He'd been tense since the death of Allison, and sometimes it was hard to reign in his emotions; Kira understood that.

"But… Stiles...I just can't" and with a last snap in Stiles face, he pathetically turned tail and walked off. Stiles huffed as he watched his best friend walk away; he was used to this by now.

Kira gave Stiles a small smile, "I'll watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic" she turned to follow her boyfriend before pausing, "you should introduce them to us later, maybe not today, but later. They seemed nice" and then she was running to catch up to Scott's fast pace.

Stiles sighed, put out by his best friends behavior, before heading back to the office where he'd left his new friends. He admitted they were a bit strange, Darra radiated authority, and Riley always seemed to writing down in some little notebook, but Aidan and Cian were almost just like him and Scott, and Drysi was just shy… and adorable.

Scott would get over it.

Darra's POV

"Just ignore Scott, he'll get over himself and welcome you like everyone else. Just please come sit with us at lunch" Stiles pleaded, mainly casting his adorable puppy eyes on poor Drysi. Drysi fidgeted under his look and I could see a blush rising on her cheeks. It was cute.

"Sure, it's not like we know anyone else" I smiled at him, getting him to focus on me instead of Drysi; from the corner of my eye I saw her body relax as she gave me a grateful smile. She might admit that she had a small crush on the boy, but she wasn't ready to deal with that kind of attention yet.

"Any hot girls at your table?" Aidan asked with a leer. All I wanted to do was hit him over the head for being a pervert; thankfully I had Drysi, who smacked him over the head while stabbing him with a death glare.

It was lunch now, and I couldn't have been more grateful. While we had gotten to the right classes on time, none of the students on the list were in any of our classes so they were a waste of time; and they were boring. Luckily for me, I was the oldest so I was going to be able to leave the school after lunch.

We sat at a long table, Stiles' friends hadn't arrived yet, but I was sure that when they did the group would become tense; which was fine with us since that's what we were used to. It might be good to be getting back into a routine we did know.

"So, are you just going to pick us up after school gets out?" Aidan got out after chewing on the school's pizza; which I don't know how that was considered food, it tasted like rubber. Stiles looked at me with surprise and let his mouth hang open.

"What? Are you leaving early?" he asked. I nodded, smiling softly as I chewed on the sandwich Drysi had made me the night before; Aidan wouldn't stop complaining that night so Drysi refused to make him a sandwich.

"I'm a senior, since I took a first period I don't have to take the last two classes of the day" Stiles cursed under his breath before pouting; I couldn't help but giggle at his sadness. Drysi pat his back before going back to her own food and ignoring the peering eyes of the audience we had gained.

Ever since we got to the cafeteria people wouldn't stop staring at us. The whispers were going around like crazy, and I'm pretty at one time I heard a girl say that she heard Cian had killed someone at our last school; which technically isn't wrong, it just wasn't Cian who did the killing.

"Well… I could always give them a ride home then if you'd like, save you some gas" he beamed at me. I thought about it, it wasn't a bad idea, but I wasn't too sure how the group felt about it; I knew that Drysi and Cian liked Stiles, but Aidan despised the hyperactive boy and Riley was indifferent.

"I'm fine with it, it is the logical solution after all" Riley put in, not looking up from the notes he was writing. Once he got started it was hard to stop him until he got everything in his head written down. The others nodded, Aidan begrudgingly.

"Well then it's settled, you'll be taking them home today" which would give me more time to snoop around town.

I was technically twenty-one years old, heck everyone of us were older than eighteen. With me being the oldest, and the leader, it made sense that I was going to be the one posing as the senior and using the extra time to do some extra digging; even though that was Riley's expertise.

"What?" someone growled. I turned around, letting my eye brow lift as I judged Stiles' friends ruffled disposition.

Aw, definitely werewolf. Gotcha. I could sense it now. The girl, Kira I think, shuffled behind him while she gave us a nervous smile. I felt bad for her, she didn't seem to want to cause any trouble, but Scott was hell bent on it.

"Stiles generously offered to give my siblings a ride home today, since he's our neighbor" I smiled at him, gladly reveling in his deepened anger.

"Got a problem with that" Aidan rose from his seat after his demand. Crap. I sent a look to Drysi, who immediately took to her usual beatings for Aidan. Aidan cursed under his breath as he tried to avoid Drysi's little fist.

"Excuse my brother, he is a bit of a hot head," I paused, looking back at Stiles, "If Scott needs you for something else it'll be no trouble for me to pick them up" it would of course deter me a bit, but I could do it nonetheless; this would also provide for a good argument when I bring up the fact that we'd need more than one car to Eachan.

"No it's fine, Scott will get over it" he scoffed, giving Scott a stern look. For a moment the wolf sulked before stomping past our table, giving us a glare the whole time; Kira waving to us all with a smile before trailing after her wolf boy.

She must be something if she was dating a wolf, but I don't think she's a wolf herself. Maybe I can have Riley look into it… no… he already has too much research on his plate. Cian. Cian get's along with everyone, he would probably do well on getting personal intel.

"Don't mind him, he's been a grouch lately" then Stiles went quiet, looking down at the table for a moment before looking back up at us with a forced smile, "so how did your guys' first day go?"

**Time Skip**

I waved goodbye to Stiles and my 'family' before taking off in the car. From what Riley had told me, the first person I should go meet is this man named Deaton, who works as a Vet. What we also from it was that Scott worked for Deaton, so I was sure that he'd heard more about us than what Eachan had already told him.

When I pulled up to the clinic a man was standing there, so I could only assume that it was Deaton. I got out slowly, taking in our surroundings and try to sense if there were any supernatural creatures in the area.

"So, you must be Deaton" I stated, walking forward to shake hands with him. He nodded, smiling as he took my hand. I could sense that he himself was of supernatural descent, which was probably why Eachan felt so comfortable with asking favors from him.

"I am, and you must be Darra. Eachan has told me a lot about you. My, have you grown" I stared at him for a second, taking in his words. He'd known me… when I was little… how? I shook off the question for now though, I wasn't the priority in this mission.

"I am. What can you tell us? Any info on who Miss Carlton might've seen?" I asked as we walked into the clinic. My hairs stood on end as I sensed another supernatural being in the building. I choked down the urge to question it, Eachan's words about respect and holding myself together keeping me in check. If Eachan trusted this man, then I should to.

"I don't have much, but I have a couple of friends I've been working with on finding out who it was. We're pretty…" he opened the door to a small examination room, "used to the unusual around here" as we entered the room I could still a large figure standing by the exam table.

I took the man in, from my senses, and his glowing blue eyes, I could tell that he was another wolf like Scott. I wondered if they knew each other, maybe they were in the same pack. Either way, it looked like we'd be working with wolves.

The man's eyes took me in as I did the same, and for a brief moment his eyes got brighter and he growled lowly, but I wasn't intimidated. His growl held no malice, weirdly enough. I cast him a confused look before focusing back on Deaton.

Derek's POV

Mine.

**End Chapter**

So, that's it for this chapter. I was trying to decide how long I wanted to write it and it ended up not being too long. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.

Also, I'm sorry for the delay. I know I said I was going to try to put up the new chapter last friday but I just had too much going on, especially this weekend with working two jobs and mother's day.

I promise though, that when I post new chapters they won't be too far apart, I just don't have a specific schedule of when they come out.

I've also been thinking of starting to write a couple of other fanfiction stories with the characters from my other two stories, so there's that as well.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Criticism is always welcomed (as long as it's good criticism and not complete bashing my story).

Thanks again for reading. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!


End file.
